One Year In Purgatory
by orangejuicywaffler
Summary: When Dean and Castiel are transported to Purgatory after killing the Leviathan, Dick Roman, they get separated. Dean desperately searches for Castiel, but finds the indigenous monsters a challenge. During a fight, he gets rescued by a vampire named Benny… First attempt at Fanfiction, if you comment, be as sadistic as possible with your critisim


SLAM! Dean was thrown against the tree, the vampire barring his fangs, preparing to strike. Dean was armed with his makeshift stone axe. He lunged at the vampire, but the vampire was ready, and avoided Dean's swing, grabbing him and flipping him, slamming Dean on the ground, his axe landing just out of his reach. The vampire was on top of Dean, barring his fangs, Dean barely able to hold him back. He tried to reach for his axe, but with the weight of the struggling vampire upon him, he could not quite reach it. Even under all this panic and stress being so near death, for a moment, he acknowledged how clichéd his predicament was. Staring at the bloodthirsty face of the vampire, using every ounce of strength left to hold it back, hoping that its ugly snarling face would not be the last thing he sees. And with that thought, a shadow came to his aide. The new arrival grabbed the vampire mounting Dean and tossed it aside, and proceeded to casually decapitate it with his own makeshift axe.

But this was no guardian shadow as Dean had initially thought, but instead, it was a handsome tall man, wearing a lush bushy beard. But he was not just a man; Dean did catch a glimpse of his fangs.

"What no thanks for savin' your hide?" the vampire said. Dean was cautiously pacing around the vampire, unsure of what he wanted.

The vampire introduced himself as Benny. He had a proposition for Dean, Benny knew of a way for them to both to escape Purgatory. He needed Dean, because it only allowed humans through to escape, while monsters like Benny were trapped. But he could let his soul hitch a ride on Dean back to earth. So there was a sense of mutual dependence, as they needed each other to get out alive. This was something Dean would agree to, but under one condition.

"First we find the angel." Dean declared. Benny did protest, but Dean was adamant, so he did eventually withdraw his objections. Dean just could not leave Castiel behind.

Dean began his search for Cas with Benny by his side. They slew countless monsters, from werewolves to vampires, all searching for information on Cas. This went on for months. They fought back to back and stood side by side, because they need each other if they were going to survive. But the months were long, and the dangers were always present, and the only comfort they had, if any, was each other.

Months into their search, they had come up empty, no sign of Cas, or the information was useless. Dean was getting desperate. Being away from Cas for so long was pushing him to his limits. Cas too important to just leave behind, Dean could not abandon him. Dean's desperation to find Cas was translating to brutality. He would capture and torture the monsters he would not just outright kill, hoping one would have something on Cas. But still, such draconian methods proved ineffective, as it got him nowhere closer to finding Cas. Even Benny was becoming uncomfortable with Dean's brutality, and began to wonder why this angel got Dean so hot and bothered.

After Dean executed a useless vampire, Benny spoke.

"What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to find Cas, what else?"

"Why is he so important?"

"I just need him!" Dean shouted, unsure of his reasoning.

"Relax, Dean." Benny said, as he grabbed his arm, turning Dean to face him. Benny saw the distress smothering Dean's face. It was only at this moment Benny realized just how heavy of a toll this whole predicament had on Dean.

"I'm fine!" Dean shouted, pulling away from Benny. "I just need to find Cas!"

"But is it worth losing your humanity over?" Benny asked. He was worried; he couldn't have Dean falling apart, too much relied on him.

Dean leaned against a tree before collapsing. He was only human, and he was weary from all the killing, even if they were monsters. He just wanted to rest and sleep, but such a luxury was not permitted in Purgatory. It was perpetual kill or be killed.

Benny walked over to Dean and grabbed him by the collar of his leather jacket, lifting him up and pressed him against a tree. Dean could feel Benny's warm breath on his face.

"Dean, I need you! You are my only hope of getting out of this hellhole, and you are my friend!" Benny shouted, only inches from Dean's face.

They stood there, close to each other for several moments, staring into each other's eyes. Everything was quiet while they stared, not a single rustle went through the flora or breeze ran through the air. Everything was silent and calm while Dean and Benny stared at each other, as if time had stopped, and the perils of Purgatory had vanished with the noise. Benny's beard was thick and lush, his face slightly splattered with blood, but his eyes kept piercing into Dean's. It wasn't a stare of judgment or disappointment, it was something more. It was a look he would have expected from Cas' stoic face, not this bushy beard clad vampire Dean had come to trust. Minutes must have passed of them just staring and standing. Then Benny began to move his full lips.

"I've been stuck in here for fifty years, and I thought you were just a ticket out of Purgatory, but now I know what you are to me, Dean. I need you!" Benny said. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "I don't just need you Dean, I want you!"

Dean was taken aback, mentally, but he continued to stay but inches from Benny's face. A few moments passed, neither of them saying a thing, only the whisper of the wind and their heartbeats could be heard.

"Benny… I need you too!" he whispered, just barely audible. But Benny still heard it.

"Thank you Dean" he whispered before leaning in.

Dean felt Benny's lips press against his. They were incredible soft, something Dean would have never expected from such a gruff vampire, though he still happily welcomed them. Though the lips were soft, Benny's form and movements' were rough yet gentle at the same time. After the months of stress and danger in Purgatory, Dean welcomed the sweet feeling. He pulled Benny to the ground, leaves crinkling as they fell. Benny kissed his neck, not barring fangs, making Dean feel amazing. It felt so good. Dean pulled Benny in close as they kissed on the ground, their bodies becoming entwined.

"I love you, Dean." Benny whispered in his ear, with a labored breath.

"Cas is tough, he can handle himself." Dean thought to himself as Benny unbuttoned his shirt. He had earned a little relax time. Benny ran his lips down Dean's now exposed muscular chest. Perhaps he didn't need Cas right now.


End file.
